


Sidetracked

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance, Short One Shot, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working hard was all well and good, but James Potter didn't mind getting a little <i>sidetracked</i> every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidetracked

Tucked in a quiet corner of the library was a small round table, and crouching over it were the two Head Students. They had been hard at work for hours, and by now the surface of the table was barely visible under haphazard piles of parchment and books.

“Do you have the agenda for the next Prefect meeting?” Lily Evans asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

“No,” James Potter frowned, not looking up from his text book. “You had it last.”

With an exasperated sigh, Lily set down her quill and started to shuffle through the chaos of notes, essay drafts and other scraps of parchment. She’d been reading the agenda maybe half an hour ago, where had she put it?

Her huffing, puffing and shifting through the mess finally drew James’ attention. She heard the thud of his text book as he put it down; her skin tingled under the familiar warm weight of his gaze.

She bit her lip and scowled at the papers littering the table but the agenda did not magically appear. If she didn’t find it soon, she’d have to resort to the Summoning Charm if only to spare herself the frustration.

A rich chuckle had her look up. James was watching her and grinning, his eyes alight.

“What?” She asked, not quite able to keep the defensive edge from her voice.

His grin grew wider and brighter.

“You’re beautiful.”

Lily snorted, all too aware of how harried she must look after such a long day.  Her hair, for one, was a mess – but perhaps he did not mind it so much, when his own dark locks were perpetually untameable. She itched to comb them with her fingers, see if she could force them into some semblance of an order. Probably not, she had tried _and_ failed before.

“You also have a smudge of ink on your nose,” James continued with a crooked smirk.

She swallowed the flustered swearword dancing on her tongue.

James laughed again and reached across the table. He gently rubbed at the bridge of her nose with the sleeve of his robe.

Her eyes sought his, growing soft as their gazes met. Instinctively, she leaned to his touch.

Heat exploded in the pit of her stomach. It rushed upwards and pooled in her chest, enveloping and lifting her heart until it was afloat.

Caught in the moment, Lily felt dizzy and grounded at the same time. The seconds slowed and stretched as they teetered, their eyes locked, his fingers curled against her cheek. Her lips parted, and with that small gesture the balance finally crumbled and then they both were moving.

James’ hand dropped from Lily’s cheek to grab her shoulder, and tug her towards him. The legs of Lily’s chair scraped harshly against the floor as she pushed out of it, and James’ chair let out a miserable creak when her weight was added to his.

“Look at that,” James hummed, nose to nose with Lily, his hand sliding down her back to pull her closer. “I have you exactly where I want you.”

“I could say the same,” Lily smirked. She leaned forward in his lap and smothered his grin.

James’ lips parted readily under hers, welcoming her as eagerly as always. His fingers dug to the small of her back as he kissed her back with equal fervour and she clutched at the front of his robes, her lips quirking up in a smile as they moved against his.

His arms were firm as they caged her against him. She wound her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, her searching fingers tangling in his hair. She felt hot and lightheaded, and her heart beat madly as her chest pressed against his.

Lily heard the approaching footsteps but they didn’t really register in her brain; it was impossible to focus on anything but the way James’ tongue was caressing her own.

“Prongs?”

Even that didn’t penetrate through either Lily’s or James’ preoccupied minds.

“Prongs, have you seen – _Oh.”_

Lily pulled away, disgruntled, and James shot a dark look at his best mate.

“What do you want, Padfoot?” he groaned, his fingers twitching against Lily’s back.

“Er, I was looking for Remus.”

“He’s not here,” Lily hissed, her green eyes flashing in annoyance.

“Obviously,” Sirius murmured, one eyebrow arching. “Have you seen him?”

“No!” Lily and James snapped in unison.

“Now piss off,” James added.

“Whatever, you two are disgusting anyway.” Sirius huffed and stalked away.

“I’m going to need to smack Peter,” James muttered darkly.

“I’m not following, what’s Peter got to do with Sirius walking in on us?” Lily asked, shivering as James started to trace idle patterns on the small of her back.

“He lost the map a few weeks back.”

“Ohh! Right. Well, in that case a good smacking is fully justified.”

“I thought so, too,” James chuckled. “Still, I guess it could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah?”

“At least it was only Padfoot. Imagine if McGonagall had come to discuss the meeting agenda.”

“Oh god,” Lily gasped, “that would’ve been embarrassing. Guess we had better pack up here then.”

“And do what?” James asked. There was a knowing gleam in his eyes and a crooked grin on his lips as he looked at her.

“Pick up from where we left off before Sirius came and killed the mood,” Lily replied, running her hands through James’ hair.

His eyes hooded and he closed their distance, pressing one slow kiss on her lips.

“What’re we waiting for,” he murmured into her ear, “let’s get going.”

 

  


End file.
